


NSFW Bandori Drabbles

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Futanari, I'm sorry for all the tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Yuri, wow there are a lot of ships in here and i have no idea how to reduce them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: I challenged myself to write smut stories in five minutes. After collection 1 I just started writing whatever I wanted. Shameless smut without context inside. All girls are meant to be dating and out of high school.1 - Collection 12 - Collection 23 - Happy Birthday Saaya4 - Happy Birthday Eve5 - Happy birthday Kasumi6 -  Girls x M!Reader





	1. Collection 1 - 9 fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 – KasuAri (bondage)  
> 2 – KasuRan (fantasy, tentacles)  
> 3 – KasuAri (public vibrator)  
> 4 - KasuSaaya  
> 5 - TaeSaaya (medieval au)  
> 6 - Cursed  
> 7 - HimaRinko  
> 8 - HimaTomoe (Futanari)  
> 9 - HimaTomoe

Kasumicord drabble #1 – KasuAri (bondage)

 

Kasumi opened the door to her and Arisa's shared apartment. Taking off her shoes, she called into the hall," I'm home!"  
There was no response, but Kasumi knew her girlfriend Arisa was home anyways.  
Without hesitation, Kasumi went straight to the bedroom. It was in the back of the apartment, but their shared living space wasn't big enough to build any anticipation for what she was about to see. As she approached the door, she could hear the soft motor of a vibrator.  
Kasumi opened the bedroom door to her girlfriend completely tied up on their king-sized bed. Her tits looked massive when they were pressed together by ropes. Other than the woven material Arisa was completely naked.  
Arisa was also gagged, but she wasn't blindfolded. As soon as Kasumi entered her eyes lit up in a cute excited kind of way. Though the girl often didn't say it, Kasumi knew how much Arisa love her. And Kasumi wanted to bring out some of that love today.

 

* * *

 

Kasumicord drabble #2 – KasuRan (fantasy, tentacles)

 

Ran was fingering herself alone in the forest, when suddenly her feet were wrapped together by some vines.  
"Eh? Oh, you're not here to hurt me?"  
Ran looked up to see what might have been a girl her age, if it weren't for the green skin and the leaves growing on her. Vines sprouted from her back, acting not unlike tentacles Ran had read about.  
"I’m Kasumi, a spirit of the forest. Wanna have some fun?"  
Before Ran could reply she found herself being lifted in the air. Vines wrapped around her, pushing up her shirt and rubbing against her skin. She felt them poke and prod her lower entrance, but they seemed hesitant about entering.  
Ran was able to get a good look at Kasumi, who seemed to be waiting.  
"I'd... Yes." Ran said.  
Ran screamed, as in that moment a hugely thick tentacle pierced her pussy lips and filled her hole. All around her the bindings came to life, rubbing her breasts and her stomach (was that sexy? It was right now). She could smell something sweet coming out of the vines on her body, but she couldn't pay attention to it. Her mind was overloaded with all the stimulation.  
Kasumi giggle, gleefully pounding Ram via vines. The girl had such a cute scream, she thought, and almost certainly pent up if she was master baiting in the forest

 

* * *

 

Kasumicord drabble #3 – KasuAri (public vibrator)

 

Arisa hated herself for agreeing to this.

She was working at a maid cafe. Kasumi had promised her that if she worked one day here, and Kasumi was allowed to watch for her entire shift, then Kasumi would do everything Arisa wanted tonight. Arisa had longed to be in such total control of her girlfriend, but this definitely wasn't worth it.

Arisa moaned in the middle of taking an order. Shit, now the customers were looking at her funny. They probably could hear the vibrator in Arisa's pussy, but they haven't yet linked it to her.  
She knew it wasn't right to feel good here, but the vibrator was really nice. The threat of being caught wasn't her favorite, but Arisa couldn't deny she felt good. She pressed her legs together, trying to suppress the heat she was feeling.  
As she finished the order she looked at her girlfriend, who was watching with a pink remote in her hand. Smug pervert. Kasumi would regret all of today when Arisa got her turn tonight.  
Suddenly the toy went up to the highest setting. Arisa openly stumbled, feeling a wave of pleasure hit her. Wobbling, she pushed herself to the bathroom, so she could scream into orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Saayacord drabble #1 – KasuSaaya

 

As an adult Saaya didn't get breaks very often. Between her mother's health, the bakery, and her siblings she was never really alone, and that was ok.  
That said today she was allowed a night to herself and her girlfriend Kasumi, and she was taking advantage of it.  
Kasumi sat in the bed naked, Saaya crouched below her. Kasumi moaned as Saaya's tongue dipped in and out of her pussy lips.  
"You're way too good at this. You sure you haven't practiced?" She said.  
Saaya didn't answer, but she gigled into Kasumi's nether regions. When would Saaya have time to practice anyways? She continued to poke through the girls vangina, and on a whim she rubbed the girls clit with her hand. Kasumi also rubbed the sentisive nub, and she screamed out. Saaya's tongue was exposed to the salty taste of Kasumi's juices.  
Standing up, Saaya giggles and licked some of the juices off. Somehow, she was fully clothed and Kasumi was naked. That could change...

 

* * *

 

Saayacord drabble #2 – TaeSaaya (medieval au)

 

"Princess?"  
"Hanazono-san."  
"You wished to see me?"  
"Do you know why I asked you to come to my bed room?"  
"Well, we can drink tea."  
Saaya didn't want tea, she wanted Tae.  
Not wasting time, Saaya started stripping. Her personal gaurd Tae Hanazono seemed largely unconcerned by this, only reacting by locking the door.  
In an instant they were on top of each other. Tae was very active during sex, never fine with only one source of stimulation. She fingered Saaya with one hand and let the other roam her boss's body while licking her clit repeatedly. Saaya had nothing to do but sit back and moan.  
"No... Fair." Saaya said.  
"Hmm? But this is really fun."  
Tae was naked too, so Saaya pulled the girl's legs up onto the bed. Somehow this ended up with Tae's vagine directly above Saaya, while the reverse was also true. Tae seemed unbothered by this, continued her assault on Saaya's pussy.  
Saaya leaned upward and tongued the other girl’s entrance. For just a moment, Tae slowed down.

 

* * *

 

Saayacord drabble #3 – Rimi/Reader (cursed)

 

When people thought about Rimi, they thought of an adorable little bass player from the popular band Poppin Party. You know better though.  
Rimi was a young adult now, and she was sexy. If someone called Rimi sexy online they would be laughed at, but when the girl was here naked next to you it was undeniable. Rimi was petite, but she was no longer a child. She had curves to match any other girl, and you had no complaints when you got to touch them.  
She kissed you deeply, passionately. Her tongue pushed into your mouth, and as you tried to move your arms around her she took the lead. Another thing people who weren't you wouldn't know, the girl was proactive. It surprised you at first, but as you got to know her it became endearing.  
Rimi separated the kiss, and the put your hands on her chest, granting permission to grope them. Your faces and bodies were so close.

 

* * *

 

Himaricord dabble #1 – HimaRinko

 

Story so far: Rinko wants help getting over her shyness so Ako asked Himari for advice. Rinko met up with Himari who suggested sex.  
Himari was in her underwear, Rinko was only wearing her skirt and panties. Himari had grabbed onto Rinko's massive tits, openly groping them.  
"These babies are insane." Himari said, "there's no way you'll be bad at sex. Guys will cream as soon as they touch em."  
Rinko looked embarrassed, which Himari expected.  
"That's not... I don't want people touching them."  
Himari let go of Rinko's chest. The individual boobs fell and bounced a little, which Himari thought was unbelievably hot.  
"I... uhh."  
"You were... Ok."  
"Sweet! Don't mind if i do~"  
Himari grabbed one boob with her hand, and then took the other in her mouth. Her teeth specifically clamped on the nipple, causing Rinko to gasp sharply. Himari jumped on this, tugging and pulling while her other hand groped Rinko's massive tits.  
Himari was gonna fuck the purity right out of this girl.

 

* * *

 

Himaricord dabble #2 – HimaTomoe (Futanari)

 

Tomoe groaned, appreciating the feeling of her dick completely buried in her girlfriend's pussy. She was lying on the floor naked, and Himari was riding her. Her massive tits bounced up and down and Himari pounded herself on Tomoe's cock.  
It was always like this for Tomoe. Himari took the lead with sex, even if Tomoe knew she'd rather not. Himari probably fantasized about Tomoe taking the lead, but Tomoe was too akward for that.  
Tomoe gasped as she felt a slap on her face. Her eyes met Himari's.  
"Don't... Daydream." She said, gasping for air. "Pay attention... To... Me."  
Tomoe swore her pussy tightened up around her cock. It felt unbelievably good, and it was almost criminal for Tomoe to just enjoy it. Himari was doing a big favor by topping; the least she could do is follow Himari's request.  
"Ok." She said.  
She would pay attention.

 

* * *

 

Himaricord dabble #3 – HimaTomoe

 

Himari had locked the door to their bedroom. Tomoe banged her fists against the wall.  
"Himari! Himari are you ok?"  
No answer. Well, Tomoe wasn't about to be stopped by a stupid door. She took a few steps back, and full forced rammed into the door. A huge crack appeared in the wood, and the door flung open as the lock could not stand Tomoe's might.  
Tomoe successfully entered the room to encounter... her girlfriend in lingerie. Sexy lingerie.  
Himari's face turned as pink as her hair.  
"I uhh... I bought something for you." She squeaked.  
Tomeo's mouth was wide open. She wasn't really sure how to react.  
"The door... Ugh." Tomoe started, but realized there were more pressing matters at hand. "You look good." She said.  
Himari smiled. She stood up, and Tomoe got a full view of her girlfriend's body. The panties were crotchless, meaning her pussy lips were visible. Her boobs seemed to be even larger with the black bra-like thing she was wearing. The fabric looked soft, but not as soft as Himari's exposed flesh.  
"Do you like it?" Himari asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the discords I posted the drabbles in. This was fun to write, so I will likely do this again.  
> Kasumicord: [https://discord.gg/74FHXt8](https://discord.gg/sNWMGhY)  
> Saayacord: <https://discord.gg/yUe24Qz>  
> Himaricord: <https://discord.gg/DJ8CPVW>


	2. Collection 2 - 9 fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. You'll notice towards the end I starting writing longer fics; I was having too much fun writing smut to stop after five minutes.  
> 1 - RinkoAri (Teachers AU)  
> 2 - KasuRinko (futanari)  
> 3 - Tae x Polypa (request, futanari, harem)  
> 4 - KaoSaaya (request)  
> 5 - YukiRan (request, sex toys)  
> 6 - Aya (request, brothel)  
> 7 - RinkoSayo (request, public toys)  
> 8 - KasuAri (futanari)  
> 9 - MisaKanon (public, futanari)

RinkoAri (Teachers AU)

 

"Ichigaya-sensei?"  
Rinko was sitting in the teacher's lounge by herself when her fellow teacher was getting a little close.  
"Rinko, classes are done. Call me Arisa."  
"Arisa... do you need something?"  
Arisa giggled, and began peeling off Rinko's pantsuit. The jacket fell to the floor, and soon Rinko's white shirt was unbuttoned. Her large chest was freed, but her dress shirt had only been pulled down, effectively binding Rinko's arms to her side. No bra. Arisa acted like she didn't notice, but Rinko knew what this was about.  
"I've been thinking about you all day." Arisa muttered, lacing a finger around Rinko's exposed tits.  "Do you know why that might be?"  
Rinko blushed heavilly, but was smiling. "The students told you?"  
"Told me? Pah, dumb kids all hate me. But they love talking about you. And they love a big titted women who doesn't wear a bra while teaching."  
"I thought you would like it." Rinko said quietly.  
Arisa pinched Rinko's right nipple, causing a gasp. She leaned close to her fellow professor and whispered,"I love it."

 

* * *

 

KasuRinko (futanari)

 

Rinko's cock was fully exposed, her skirt was turned up and her stockings pulled down. Kasumi giggled at her senior's state. They were in the live house; an Afterglow song was playing in the backgroud. The cat eared girl wore a stunning rainbow outfit for Popipa's latest live, and she was currently sliding her tongue up and down the shaft while her hands tickled Rinko's balls.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps coming, and Kasumi knew what to do. Turning around, Kasumi pulled her skirt up and her bottoms down just enough to expose her pussy and slam down on Rinko's erection.   
Rinko moaned loudly, as her meat was completely engulfed by the vocalist. At the same time the doors opened, and Yukina poked her head out.  
"We're going to be on in five. Are you ready?" Yukina said. Rinko nodded but she wasn't really listening, too focused on the warm body sitting in her lap directly on top of her cock. Rinko's hands found themselves sneaking up to Kasumi's hips, hoping to get more active.  
The danger of the situation was not lost on Rinko. From where she was, Yukina must have thought Kasumi was sitting in just Rinko's lap, and Kasumi's skirt covered their connection. If Yukina came closer that was a different story, but Rinko didn't care.  
She began moving, sliding in and out of the smaller girl carefully. Yukina left, likely unaware of what was happening.  
Kasumi let out a deep breath. "Rinko-senpai... you did good. Now for your reward."

 

* * *

 

Tae x Polypa (request, futa, harem)

 

Tae was naked, but she wasn't sure why. Kasumi had said something about nudity, and so tae stripped, but now everyone was looking at her funny.  
"Otae... You have a cock!" Saaya gasped.  
"I-its huge." Arisa shook a little as she said it.  
Tae looked down. Oh ya, she did have a cock. Its half erect too, wonder what was causing it.  
From in front of Tae a delicate hand reached out and grabbed onto her meat. Tae looked up to see-  
"Rimi?!?" Arisa screamed.  
"I just... wanted to touch it." Rimi muttered. Indeed, Rimi has taken initiative to hold Otae’s futanari cock in her hand. Rimi slid her hand up and down the shaft, and Tae let out a happy moan.  
"That's not bad Rimi. Are you gonna strip too?" Tae said.  
Kasumi jumped up and began pulling her shirt off. "Oh oh, me too!"  
"It's not like I wanna touch it or anything." Arisa muttered as she unclipped her skirt.  
Saaya laughed. She began unbuttoning her blouse and saying, "well it can't hurt to try."  
Rimi had an intense blush on her face, but she let go off Tae's meat stick to unbutton her own clothes.  
Tae didn't realize what she had started.

 

* * *

 

KaoSaaya (request)

 

  
"Oh Juliet, thy's divine face has shone divine power upon my... Uhh."  
Saaya giggled. Kaoru responded with a scowl.  
"Saaya you are my most..." Kaoru groaned. She slacked in her chair defeated.   
"Hey hey. It doesn't matter to me." Saaya said, saddling up to her tall partner.  
"My mind feels exposed, Saaya-chan. It is as if just being with you makes me lose my confidence." She heard some sounds of clothes flapping.  
"Well is that so bad."  
"Of couse it is!" Kaoru exclaimed. "How can I be your wife or girlfriend if I can't properly compliment you! It is my duty to-" at this moment, Saaya pulled Kaoru's pants down.  
"S-S-Saaya!"  
"Let's get your mind off this." Saaya said simply, as she began to massage the area above Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru felt the strong need to cover herself, but she also didn't want Saaya to stop. Kaoru's girlfriend began to roam her hand's along Kaoru's body upward, peeling off her shirt.  
Soon, Saaya had stripped Kaoru naked, and began groping her mediocre chest. "You know, you can strip me if you want." Saaya said.  
Kaoru gulped. She knew it was coming, but she couldn't focus. Undressing Saata was... ungentlemanly.  
And yet, Kaoru couldn't say no. As often the case with Saaya, Kaoru couldn't keep up the facade and began to peel off the smaller girl's clothes. Saaya looked dainty, almost doll like. She had a perfect ratio of breasts to ass to belly for Kaoru's taste, and her skin felt softer than any of her breads. Saaya kept running her hands around Kaoru's upper body, only stopping when her clothes were gone completely.  
Saaya rewarded this act of perverted courage by sticking some fingers into Kaoru's pussy. "Now the real fun starts." Saaya muttered.

 

* * *

 

YukiRan (request, sex toys)

 

  
"Ran-san... What are these?"  
Yukina's girlfriend Ran was holding two full length dildos with vibrator remotes attached.  
"If you were thinking to put both those inside me-"  
"You're assuming my intention, same as always." Ran huffed. "We always argue about who is top so here's the deal. We both shove these in on max, first to cum has to bottom."  
Yukina was normally one for a challenge, but this game was bad news for her. In their past sessions, Yukina has always been first to orgasm and was definitely quicker to fire during sex.  
Regardless, she said, "that's fine. Today I will have you all to myself."  
Yukina and her girlfriend both put the phallic object to their pussies. On the count of three, Yukina shoved the object into herself at full force.  
Oh no... The sizable intruder palpably affected Yukina, and the vibrations hit deep inside her where fingers scarce reached. Within seconds of putting it in, Yukina was feeling dizzy, and her face was beet red.   
Ran on the other hand looked incredibly smug. Ran then did something surprising: she took off her shirt and started playing with her nipples. Yukina was already highly aroused at this point, but seeing her girlfriend play with herself was pushing her further towards the edge.  
This bet was a mistake, Yukina thought as the heat in her body exploded through her pussy.

 

* * *

 

Aya (brothel, request)

 

  
"Oh I got just the girl for you, she is a beaut. AYA!" Aya's manager called out.  
Turning on her heels, Aya stood up and smiled at her customer. She sexually moved her hips as she walked towards them. Expertly, Aya thrust her chest forward, making sure to get as close as possible to the client without being obvious.  
The man seemed faintly embarrassed, but he took out his wallet all the same. As Aya's manager led them to their room, Aya thought about her situation.  
Aya got a sale, but now was definitely the hard part. It had been about a year since Aya's idol career ended, but prostitution work had its upsides. Her pay had improved, and she only had to work nights now. There was only one issue with her new job, besides it's unclean nature.  
The sex was awful. Most of the customers had no idea how to make a girl feel good, and often it really wasn't a priority for them. Her current customer, who was clearly a first timer about a year younger than Aya, was inexperienced and probably never fucked a girl before.  
Aya tried her best to be professional about her job, so she took the lead. She flirted with the boy, called his cock huge and got him hard with a quick handjob. She was ready to go further, but the guy exploded in her hand with almost no effort. He began apologizing, which Aya thought was pretty cute.  
The boy's inexperience made him fun to play with. All of Aya's compliments got strong reactions, and during sex he was very compliant with whatever Aya wanted to do. This was better than some of Aya's other customers, however Aya had to admit she would have preferred the boy show some initiative.  
The boy came three times in a condom before being too tired to continue. He left seemingly satisfied, and Aya had no doubt he would come again. She just hoped he would be a little more confident at sex next time.

 

* * *

 

RinkoSayo (public toys, request, honestly the one i'm proudest of in this group)

 

  
It was 9:40.  
Sayo wondered if it was too early to call, but she didn't want to risk Rinko actually falling asleep. Deciding it was better to do this now or never, Sayo picked up her phone. As it was ringing, Sayo cautiously locked her door to prevent any stray Hina from wandering in.  
Rinko picked up on the last ring.  
“Sayo-san?” the ever-quiet voice of Shirokane Rinko asked.  
“It’s me.” Sayo replied, “how are you?”  
The reply took a second to come, no doubt Rinko was considering what to say. “I feel good. Today was stressful, but I had fun.”  
Sayo hummed in agreement. “Stressful doesn’t cut it. Today was a nightmare.”  
“...yes.”  
“Do you feel like you’ve had the change you wanted?”  
“Hmm...a little.”  
There was quiet. Rinko was expecting something, which confirmed to Sayo Rinko had stayed true to her word.  
“UMM Sayo-san! Thank you for-“  
“You can just ask you know.” Sayo cut off Rinko thanking her for Sayo’s participation, and it was for Rinko’s own good.  
“... then...” Rinko’s voice was small and meek.  
Sayo sighed. Rinko was loyal to a fault.  
“Are you still wearing it?” Sayo asked.  
“... yes.” Rinko answered.  
“How long has it been in?”   
“... Since I left for school.”  
“Rinko, you may remove the dildo.” Sayo said.  
There was a giggle on the other side of the phone, followed by the sound of clothes rustling. Then Rinko’s voice returned.  
“It’s out.” Came the confirmation.  
“Rinko, you shouldn’t take this so literally. What if I completely forgot that you couldn’t take it out without my permission?” Sayo scolded.  
“But... it felt good. Even if it was scary, it felt really good.”  
Sayo blushed fiercely. What a bold confession.  
“It felt good?” Sayo asked. She had to admit while it did cause her a lot of stress, the idea of Rinko running around all day with a sizable 4-inch dildo tucked away in her pussy aroused her greatly. While it broke every principle the guitarist held, Sayo wanted to hear more about Rinko’s day.  
“Yes.” Rinko’s voice sounded flush. “All day people would look at me, and I thought that they must have noticed. I don’t know how, but I’m sure at least one girl in my class knew I was acting differently. I mean- I’m always shy so I don’t think anyone noticed, but this one girl tried to talk to me so much! And it’s especially bad, because when you’re sitting down for the first time and you feel the... you feel it press up... inside...”   
Rinko seemed to falter at even uttering the word ‘dildo.’ How cute, Sayo thought. She can run around all day a complete pervert, but in speech she’s still so innocent.  
“If I didn’t call, would you have worn it to bed?” Sayo asked.  
There was silence on the other side of the phone, but this time Sayo could make out the distinct voice of another person. Rinko returned shortly.  
“Ahh... I should sleep.”  
Sayo looked at her clock. It was 9:56. Yes, it was a good time to sleep.  
“Very well. Rinko-san, if you want me to help you again just say it.”  
“... Thank You, Sayo-san."

 

* * *

 

KasuAri (futanari)

 

  
Arisa stood tall over her naked girlfriend Kasumi, a smug smile on her face. She had previously made a deal with her star-haired lover that if she humiliated herself by wearing a vibrator and working at a maid cafe, she would have full control of their sex tonight.   
Generally, sex happened at Kasumi's pace. While Arisa was not necessarily a bottom, she tended to give way to whatever Kasumi wanted to do, and Kasumi wanted to do things fast. Today Arisa wanted to go slowly, and leisurely enjoy sex at her own pace.  
After having Kasumi finger her to warm up,   
Kasumi's hardened cock stood out to Arisa as a good starting point. Turning around, Arisa pulled her panties to a side and used one hand to align Kasumi's member with her pussy. She then inserted the cock into herself.   
As the head sank into Arisa's hole, the girl moaned and jerked it. Behind her kasumi was taking deep breaths, as if holding herself back. Arisa took her time sinking deeper, making sure to hit good spots along her insides. Arisa moaned loudly every inch deeper she sank. She often stopped moving completely, letting pussy rest before taking in more.   
At no point did Kasumi take over, no matter how much she must have wanted too. Arisa got her deal and was allowed to proceed as slowly as she wanted.  
It was blissful. Arisa had never been able to truely enjoy being filled at every stage of the penetration process. Soon Arisa's hand didn't have room to guide Kasumi's cock, and instead went to lightly playing with her clit. Her pussy would clamp down hard on the cock and then it was allowed relax. This gave Arisa and Kasumi an intimacy they hadn't experienced before, and in between Arisa rubbing her clit and pushing more cock in time flew for the temporary top. Arisa had taken Kasumi's cock to the hilt.  
"This is... different." Kasumi commented.  
"Ya..."   
"Do you like this?"  
"Yes."  
Arisa began to pull in and out, enjoying her slowfuck. It was liberating to fuck at her own pace; Arisa was really got to focus on every little twitch and tug her body had in response to being filled.   
The novelty was great, however as time went on Arisa needed more stimulation. The first few minutes of this were blissfull, but soon they became not enough. She was rubbing her clit furiously and bouncing as hard as she could on cock but it was difficult. With Arisa's back facing Kasumi while balancing herself, she was bot very fast.  
"Arisa..." Kasumi whined, "Can we go faster?"  
Arisa sighed. Her biggest worry when doing this was that Kasumi may not enjoy this, but now she wasn't really into it either.  
"Well, i guess it can't be helped. You can take over for-"  
Arisa didn't finish her sentence, as she was instantly lifted by her thighs. She screamed as Kasumi held the pigtailed girl midair and began relentlessly pounding her cock into the small blonde girl. 

 

* * *

 

MisaKanon (public, futanari)

 

  
"Oh? Misaki?" Kaoru called out," what are you doing here?"  
Misaki sighed tiredly. "Praciting dj with Kanon-senpai. What does it look like?"  
"Fufu, I am surprised that you dj. Taking after Michelle?"  
"You could say that..." Misaki sighed again. She looked to her girlfriend Kanon only to discover the quiet girl had vanished.  
"Kanon?" Misaki said out loud. In response, Misaki heard a quiet "shh." Coming from below her. Looking down, it seemed Kanon had hidden herself below the dj stand and was not visible to Kaoru.  
Then Kanon decided to have a little fun.  
"Ahh... my kitten has fled it seems. I have not seen her either." Kaoru remarked.  
As she said this, Kanon began unbuttoning Misaki's pants. Realizing what was happening, Misaki scooted her chair forward as to better hide from Kaoru, however this ended up pressing Misaki's bulge in Kanon's face.   
Realizing her mistake, Misaki muttered, "sorry." only to receive a confused look from Kaoru and a happy giggle from her fueeing beautiful girlfriend.  
"Is something the matter Misaki?" Kaoru asked.  
Kanon had pulled Misaki's cock free from her underwear. Misaki could feel the cold air on her member, only to have it countered by Kanon's warm breath.  
Kanon began to simply lick her futanari girlfriend's cock, causing Misaki to grit her teeth, hard.  
"Misaki? Are you ok?" Kaoru seemed concerned, even breaking out of her character for a moment. Misaki tried her best to be casual.  
"Ahaha. I'm just a little tired. Didn't sleep much last night." Misaki said. It was partially true, part of why Misaki was reacting like this was because she was a little tired. "Anyways, if you find Kanon-senpai let me know. I need to talk to her."  
"I... understand. You've always been a valued member of Hello Happy World. Thank you for your hard work; take care of yourself, Misaki." Kaoru said, composing herself a little before leaving.  
Misaki sighed a third time, and in response heard giggling below the table. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. She reached a hand down to Kanon's head, and shoved her cock into her senpai's mouth.  
"That idiot acted so concerned because of you y'know." Misaki said, thrusting furiously into Kanon's mouth. "What would she have said if she knew what was really happening?"  
Kanon moaned onto Misaki's dick. She had experienced these outbursts of aggression from her usually relaxed girlfriend, and it was always in the form of rough sex. Cock shoved it's way into Kanon's throat as Misaki continued her rant.  
"What would any of them say if they saw such a lewd senpai? You're just the dirtiest girl, getting turned in by teasing me, and now you're getting turned on by being called out, aren't you?"  
Kanon would have moaned louder if her mouth and breath wasn't occupied. Misaki pulled out of Kanon's mouth, partially by pulling her hair.  
Kanon gasped deeply. She looked up and began to justify herself. "I didn't mean to-"   
As she had opened her mouth to reply, Misaki slammed her cock in. "Sluts shouldn't talk." Misaki said, as she began hammering the girl's mouth.  
Such an insult would normally break down the quiet girl to tears, but for some reason when Misaki said it while roughly fucking her mouth Kanon was turned on. She slipped a hand under her skirt and panties; fingering her clit.  
"You like this? You're being treated like an onahole in public, that's not something a good girl does! But you love this, don't you Kanon-senpai!"  
Kanon gave the best affirmative noise she could give while her mouth was being rammed.  
"Then... take this!" Misaki yelled, and Misaki's dick shot cum straight down the girl's throat.   
Misaki's balls drained into the drummer, and Kanon took it like a champ. There was no time to react, Kanon just had to swallow all of it in the moment. Once finished, Kanon was freed from Misaki's dick and allowed to breathe. She took large raspy breaths, the taste of cock was all over her mouth and cum was currently filling her stomach.  
Breathing heavily, Misaki zipped herself back up. "Was that too much?"  
Kanon licked her lips and smiled. "That was perfect, Misaki-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i post these on the bang dream discord nsfw channels, primarily in Kasumicord and Saayacord.  
> Kasumi  
> https://discord.gg/sNWMGhY  
> Saaya  
> https://discord.gg/yUe24Qz


	3. Happy Birthday Saaya! - 3 fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Saaya!  
> 1 - KasuSaaya  
> 2 - TomoeSaaya (futanari, werewolf)  
> 3 - TaeSaaya

KasuSaaya - Karuv

Kasumi and Saaya stood in front of the alter of a wedding chapel facing each other. Tae was speaking but Kasumi was only focused on her beautiful bride. Saaya looked gorgeous in white, Kasumi never wanted to look away. It also helped that Saaya's tits were out in the open  
Saaya was wearing a gorgeous bride's dress. Normally such a dress was strapless and hug on her boobs, however this wedding dress was modified so Saaya's bust was completely out in the open. The only other sexy alteration to an otherwise normal dress was below, Saaya's white skirt was so short her lower buttcheek was fully visible from behind. Saaya wore no panties, leaving her pussy ready for Kasumi to pierce. There was a second transparent skirt Saaya wore that went down to her knees and made it clear she was in a wedding outfit.  
Kasumi was wearing a normal blacm suit top, except holes had been cut to allow her boobs to hang out as well. This included the undershirt normally below a wedding suit. Below Kasumi wore nothing, completely exposing her cock and legs to the chapel.  
"Kasumi, do you take our bread mom do be your wife?" Tae asked.  
"I do."  
"Saaya, what about you?"  
"I do."  
In the distance, Arisa could be heard complaining about the ceremony.  
"You may now fuck the bride." Tae said as she stepped away from the newlyweds.  
Kasumi reached under Saaya's skirt and grabbed her leg with one hand while the other rested on Saaya's hip. She lifted one leg up and effectively removed the thin skirt from her cock's path. Kasumi moved in closer to her wife and lined up her cock with Saaya's pussy.  
Kasumi plunged in, watching as her cock, framed by the short skirt and the white dress, slid into her wife. Saaya gasped as cock filled her insides. While this wasn't their first time, Saaya's hole was still very tight and parting it still took a lot of force from the star haired girl. So, Kasumi forced, deeper and deeper she went until her cock had been swallowed by the warm hole.  
Kasumi sighed contently. It was nice to be fully connected to her lover like this. This wasn't the main event either; there was only one thing left for Kasumi to do.  
Kasumi slide her cock halfway out of Saaya's pussy before ramming it back in at full speed. She then did it again and again until she was full speed pounding wife.  
\---  
"So we keep going until we both cum and that's the end of the ceremony!" Kasumi said triumphantly. She was holding up one of a dozen drawing depicting the scenes.  
Saaya's face was completely red, and likely steam was coming out of the side of her head.  
"That's... what you want our wedding to be like?"  
"Ya!" Kasumi said enthusiastically. "It would be so much more fun than a normal procession. I'm sure the others in popipa wouldn't mind."  
Saaya considered playing along, but she didn't have it in her to pretend she liked this. "No." Saaya said sternly. Kasumi began to say something only to be hushed by Saaya putting a finger to Kasumi's lips. "No."

 

* * *

TomoeSaaya - Keahi - werewolf, futanari

 

Saaya could hear Tomoe enter the apartment from the kitchen.  
"Welcome home!" She called out.  
There was no response, but Tomoe soon appeared behind Saaya. Tomoe wrapped buff arms around the smaller girl and growled into her hair. Saaya smiled, it was always nice when Tomoe was openly showing her affection like this.  
"Yes yes, dinner will be-" Saaya began, but she stopped when she felt Tomoe's hardened cock press against her butt. She hadn't even heard her partner undress. "Tomoe! I'm cooking right now."  
Tomoe growled. Indeed, Saaya was chopping vegetables and heating pots, but to the redhead none of that was important. She began to rub her cock between Saaya's thighs, moaning loadly as the rough fabric of Saaya's pants grazed her cock.  
"Tomoe...?" Saaya asked. She was beginning to understand. "You can't speak. Is today your cycle? You should have said something!"  
Tomoe gave Saaya an adorable whimper, and for a moment the werewolf's lowerbody stopped moving.  
Saaya slowly turned around to face her lover. Hair had already started appearing around the redhead's face, and there was an unmistakable arousal radiating off the girl. Saaya stroked Tomoe's head affectionately.  
"Poor girl... you've been holding back for a while right." Tomoe nodded, the human in her still visible. "Alright."  
Saaya reached over to the stove and turned it off.  
"There. I'm all yours for tonight." Saaya said with a soft smile.  
Tomoe immediately pulled off Saaya's jeans and panties, tearing the former slightly in the process. Saaya was lifted off the ground and harshly impaled on the hard cock of the transforming girl. Saaya screamed at the dry insertion but squeezed down all the same. Tomoe gripped her tighly, not moving. Soon her body had gotten the memo and her pussy juices began cover her walls.  
Tomoe's powerful arms began moving Saaya up and down her erection; at the same time her legs began walking. Saaya moaned in pleasure as she was carry-fucked all the way into the bedroom.

 

* * *

TaeSaaya - Narp

 

"When do we have birthday sex?" Tae asked.  
Saaya's face heated up. Tae's natural bluntness made her an interesting girlfriend, but sometimes it was a little much.  
"Not now. You don't have sex on a beach." Saaya said. She and Tae were in bikinis at the nearest beach to Tokyo. Somehow they found a spot that was completely empty despite the warm weather.  
"Hmm? But it's easier to take off our clothes." Tae said. The guitarist reached out and grabbed the string to Saaya's top. Saaya froze, unsure what to do. She could see no people to the left and right of her but doing something like this in public seemed wrong.  
"Can I?" Tae asked.  
Saaya took a deep breath. She nodded.  
Tae took off Saaya's bikini top, and then covered her nipples with rough hands. Tae squeezed Saaya's breasts, her nipples landed in the palm of Tae's hands.  
Saaya looked over her lover. Tae worked quite hard on her body and her muscles plus her natural height made her rather attractive. However, Saaya's eyes drifted above her girlfriend's body and onto her lips.  
Saaya leaned forward into Tae's groping hands and pecked her on the lips. Tae's hands slacked against Saaya's chest and her facial expression slacked for a moment. Tae looked at Saaya's lips, as if processing what had happened. Or maybe she was processing if she could do it too, as Tae quickly leaned forward into Saaya, and together they kissed.  
Saaya focused on the feeling on Tae's lips. Their tongues poked into each other's mouths, carefully playing with how far they could go. Already Saaya's body was excited. Her hands began to roam the sides of Tae's bikini clad body as Tas continued to play with her chest.  
The girls broke their kiss, panting heavily. Saaya couldn't help but notice how close together their bodies were, how sweaty she was already getting, and how Tae's bikini covered her a little too much.  
Saaya slipped her hand in the fabric of Tae's bottom before pulling it down.  
"So you like sex on the beach?" Tae asked, a teasing smile on her face.  
Saaya giggled. "I'm willing to try it once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday bread mom! I went to Saayacord and got a few requests for nsfw, this is the resulting drabbles.  
> Don't think i'll do this for all the girls, but best girl Kasumi is coming up and it's very likely i'll write something for her.


	4. Happy Birthday Eve! - 3 fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Eve!  
> 1\. Eve x Fem!Reader with small boobs (present for a friend in Kasumicord)  
> 2\. EveMaya  
> 3\. EveKasu

Eve x Fem!Reader with small boobs (late birthday present for a friend in Kasumicord)

During sex or any other activity, Eve always puts her all into whatever she is doing. You had always found this quality admirable in her, but today it was something else.  
You were naked and Eve had so far removed nothing except her skirt and panties meaning your view was obstructed by her (very fashionable) sweater. Which was a shame because when your girlfriend is an actual model you absolute love it when you can see her curves.  
Eve was relentless. She'd suck your neck hard enough to left a mark, then move to lick your meager tits, then move to kiss you on the lips in a manner of seconds. You would feel her lips grab and pull at your skin while her free hand rubbed along your waist. She couldn't sit still, her face constantly moved around your body leaving marks as it went along.   
This entire time Eve had her left hand stuck inside her panties. You imagined she was playing with her clit this entire time given the weirdly hot breathing noises she made when her mouth wasn't on your body.  
Your own clit ached to be touched, but your hands were holding onto Eve's shapely butt and you really didn't want to let go. Still, you could feel the needyness building up inside of you. Sacrifices had to be made, you supposed.   
A hand left Eve's smooth skin and onto your own sensitive nub. You quickly found your stride, rubbing yourself in a familiar way you did many nights of the week, only today the subject of your masturbation sessions was with you.  
It was funny, Eve's hand was right above yours doing the exact same thing. It was like you were both masterbating together, except Eve was actively pleasuring you with her mouth as well. You wondered if Eve thought of you while masturbating the way you thought about Eve.  
Eve's maons grew louder and louder. You could see the signs of her orgasm, but she held herself strong like the warriors she looked up to. Well, you weren't just here for your own pleasure, so you decided to scoot down the bed and reach a hand over to Eve's clit.  
Two quick rubs from you was all it took for Eve to explode. Her entire body tensed up and she screamed, girl cum staining the bedsheets and falling on your legs. Finally she collapsed, her warm body on top of yours.  
You smile at her satisfied form, glad you can do something for her as your hand returns to your own clit.

 

* * *

EveMaya 

Maya woke up before the alarm. She quickly shut it off, not wanting to wake Eve who was in bed with her after a night of excitement. Maya looked over at the sleeping girl, but immediately looked away out of shame due to Eve's unclothed state. After a moment to compose herself and pretend she wasn't a pervert, Maya returned her eyes to eve's sleeping form.  
The days where Maya woke up before Eve were very rare. The foreign girl had trained herself to the standards of Samurai in war time, but even she would stay up too late. Maya took this chance to cuddle with Eve.  
It was unfair how sexy Eve was. Chalk it up to Maya being a disaster lesbian. Face, butt, pussy, belly, Maya had seen everything Eve had to offer and none of it disappointed. Eve's diet and training kept her figure slim, but there was enough meat in areas like her butt and thighs to make them pop out erotically. Just looking at them was making Maya horny again.  
Maya cupped Eve's breasts in her hands. They weren't the most pronounced part of Eve's body but even they were somehow perfect. Perfectly sized boobs fit into a girl's hand, too big and they'd get in the way.  As Maya groped, Eve let out a soft moan in her sleep. She kept going, slowly squeezing the world's greated chest until Eve's nipples were hard.  
Maya was done playing around. Driven by lust, Maya took a nipple in her mouth. Light sucking became stronger with passion. Eve's serene sleeping face was now disturbed and moaning.  
Finally, Eve stirred. Maya continued to play with the girl as she opened to eyes to what was pleasuring her.  
"Eh... Maya... chan? What is this?" Eve asked.  
"Just having fun, hue hue." Maya replied with a smile. "You're body is way too impressive, I can't help myself."  
"Hehe I'm happy! A warrior is always willing to share."

 

* * *

KasuEve (futanari Kasumi, public)

Kasumi leaned back against the blanket, letting Eve do the work. Eve had taken Kasumi's hardening cock in her mouth, alternating between rubbing it with her tongue or bobbing her head on it. Eve's mouth encapsulated Kasumi in a very pleasant way, warming her cock comfortably.   
The sun was hot on Kasumi's skin, making her want to just lie down and not do anything. Kasumi was feeling so laid back she might take a nap if she wasn't careful. The idea of sleeping while Eve was giving her a blowjob did not escape her, so Kasumi made a mental note to try it when they went home.  
Both girls were wearing swimsuits, with Kasumi's bottom pulled to a side to release with her meatstick. The two were at a public beach, but that wasn't important. If someone found them they could watch; Eve and Kasumi were only focused on each other.  
Kasumi looked at the white haired girl. Kasumi's cock was fully erect now, and Eve was bobbing her head up and down it's length. It was hard to forget just how sexy she was. Eve's foreign heritage and her discipline had gifted with a models dream body. She could look very refined if she wanted, but more often her curvy body was taking a sexy pose trying to break Kasumi's brain and probably her cock.  
While Kasumi was appreciating her girlfriend, Eve stood up.  
"Kasumi-chan, I want to start." Eve said, excitement apparent in her voice.  
"Do it, Eve-chan." Kasumi said with a smile.  
Eve got down on her knees and crawled forward until her lower lips were just above Kasumi's fully erect cock.  
With one last trusting look between the two of them, Eve dropped herself onto Kasumi's shaft letting it pierce her walls and fully enter her in one swoop. Both girls gasped, the wave of pleasure and feeling of penetration hit them both hard with Kasumi's cock dripping it's seed early.. Kasumi smiled as Eve shifted, loving the feeling of Eve on top of her dick.  
"Wow Eve... you were amazing!" Kasumi said in awe.  
"Like... Like a follower of Bushido." Eve said shakily.


	5. Happy Birthday Kasumi! - 5 fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kasumi!  
> 1\. KasuAri (futanari Kasumi)  
> 2\. KasuTae  
> 3\. KasuSaaya (bath sex)  
> 4\. KasuAya futanari Kasumi, bondage, cockwarming)  
> 5\. KasuYuki (futanari Yukina)

KasuAri (futanari Kasumi)

"I'm home!" Kasumi called out.  
"Welcome home!" Came the reply from the kitchen. Kasumi wasted no time, walking straight to the voice of her girlfriend Ichigaya Arisa. She was running critically low on Chomama energy.  
Arisa's back was turned to Kasumi when she entered, standing over a counter looking at her phone. She turned long enough for a greeting before going back to her device. Kasumi's eyes were drawn to the short skirt Arisa was wearing today, showing off how juicy and soft her legs looked. Kasumi had been feeling pent up recently, hopefully Arisa didn't mind a little action this early.  
Kasumi grabbed Arisa's shoulders and pushed down, making Arisa bend over. Kasumi quickly undid her shorts button and released her erect cock. Then Kasumi lifted her girlfriend's skirt, pulled the plain white panties to a side, and placed her cock at the entrance of Arisa's pussy.  
"Wha- Kasumi?"  
"Can I?" Kasumi asked. She could admit it wasn't a fair question given how her cock was already rubbing against Arisa's folds, but it seems like a reasonable thing to say.  
Arisa didn't answer for a moment, so Kasumi rubbed her tio against the girl's entrance.  
"Can you feel how horny I am?" Kasumi asked. "It's just for you."  
"I- You- hmm! Do what you want!" Arisa said, looking back at Kasumi with a huge blush on her face.  
"Ok!" Kasumi said as she slammed her member into Arisa's pussy. She sank deep into Arisa's hole, feeling her girlfriend's walls tighten around her. Arisa moaned and raised her ass a little higher.  
Soon Kasumi's entire length was inside Arisa. Kasumi stopped to appreciate the feeling of being connected to her girlfriend so intimately. Her hands felt up Arisa's sizable ass before steeling themselves on the girl's clothed hips.  
As Kasumi began fucking her girlfriend she noticed the girl was already pretty wet. Her cock easily traversed Arisa's pussy, stimulating both of them in the process. In no time at all Arisa had her first orgasm.  
"That was quick! Arisa did you masturbate before I got home?" Kasumi teased.  
Arisa groaned out of frustration.  
"It's not... fair." Arisa said. "You get to have fun as soon as you got here. I had to wait."  
Kasumi smiled and pulled her cock almost completely out of Arisa's pussy. She then thrusted her hips into Arisa, shoving her cock deep in her partner's pussy.  
No more waiting Arisa. Kasumi will take care of you. 

* * *

KasuTae

Tae had received 4 hickeys so far, and she had given only 2.  
Kasumi and Tae were both naked and Kasumi was on top of the taller girl. They did a weird kiss wrestling thing where they rolled a lot on the bed while they bite and licked each other. Kasumi intertwined her legs with Tae's own and their arms were all over each other.  
They reveled in the feeling of skinship. There was something intoxicating about touching another person's naked body. Being so intimately close to someone was abnormal, even for girls as friendly as Tae and Kasumi were. They were one mass. They were as close as a married couple, though Tae and Kasumi weren't married.  
Kasumi was soft and clingy. She was also smart and fun and silly and strong in ways Tae could never be. Kasumi was strong as a leader, but also shy about her own abilities. She wasn't shy about sex, Tae was pretty sure about that.  
"Are you embarrassed to do stuff like this?" Tae asked as Kasumi was sucking on her nipple.  
Surprisingly, Kasumi nodded.  
"I am embarrassed, but I'm ok-" Kasumi said, "because I'm doing this with you."  
Tae smiled. "That's really cute. It's just like I thought."  
Kasumi looked confused. "What were you thinking?" She asked.  
"That you're amazing."  
A soft smile appeared on Kasumi's face. "I'm thinking that too." She said.  
Kasumi went back to sucking on Tae's modest breasts. Tae moaned, and moved a hand to the back of the girl's head.  
"You were thinking that you're amazing?" Tae asked.  
Kasumi laughed into Tae's chest.

* * *

KasuSaaya (bath sex)

The water was warm and already melting away Saaya's stress. Saaya leaned onto Kasumi as they cuddled together in the small bathtub. Saaya loved the feeling of Kasumi's naked body on her back, in general Saaya wanted as much skin on skin action as she could said. Knowing her and Kasumi were connected by their shared nudity was such a turn on, especially when they could cuddle together so well.  
"Saayaaaa!" Kasumi yelled as her arms reach around her lover. Saaya expected a hug until Kasumi grabbed onto her chest and started playing with them.  
"Ooh, what's this?" Kasumi said, and her thumbs ran over Saaya's hardened nipple. "Popipa's beloved mother figure getting turned on?"  
"Eh? Kasumi?" Saaya questioned. While Saaya was horny, she really was just expecting them to cuddle in the bath.  
Kasumi had other plans as she began to tease Saaya's nipples. Saaya moaned lightly but did not resist.  
Kasumi didn't stay long. Her fingers quickly left Saaya's hardened nipples for an underwater target, Saaya's pussy.  
Saaya moaned loudly as Kasumi's digits entered her nether region. Kasumi quickly worked her way deep into Saaya, her energetic fingers touching all over her walls. The combination of the bathwater and the sex was heavenly; Saaya could see why people did this so often.  
Kasumi acted like an excited child but with a level of control showing her experience. Kasumi fingered her with a passion, stretching Saaya's pussy but strategically slowing down to pick on her good spots. It felt so good, Saaya was quickly thrusting her hips into her girlfriend. Kasumi was always so good at finding Saaya's sensitive spots. Saaya was soon cumming wrapped in her lover’s arms, the mixture of warm senses sending her to Nirvana.

* * *

KasuAya (futanari Kasumi, bondage, cockwarming)

Aya was naked. She was on her knees with nothing but a blindfold and a gag. Handcuffs pinned her hands behind her back.  
Kasumi's cock twitched inside Aya's pussy. Aya moaned, moving slightly to help ease the tension. The amateur idol wanted nothing more than to fuck herself; to bounce and bounce on that shaft stuffing her belly until she came. But that wasn't in the cards for her today.  
Aya was cockwarming, an activity where a dick is left to rest inside a mouth or pussy, usually after sex. Aya had heard of people cockwarming for hours, and today she was experiencing the sensation firsthand.  
Aya felt hands on her hips.  
"Aya-senpai?" Kasumi's voice asked, "are you ok?"  
Aya hummed a "yes" sound.  
"Ok." Kasumi said. After a moment of silence, she added," this feels really good, you're so sexy senpai."  
Aya blushed, but she couldn't respond.  
There was bliss in the frustrations. Kasumi was so warm inside her, every inch of her cock was rock hard. Every small movement she or her girlfriend made had a huge impact on Aya. They had stayed still so long Aya had memorized every inch of Kasumi's cock. The way Aya's pussy held it felt tender and at the same time it drove Aya crazy.  
Her bondage made sure she could do nothing but focus on the invader in her pussy. If Kasumi didn't do anything, Aya would be forced to warm her cock for hours, days even. Aya could spend the rest of her life as Kasumi's cocksleeve, nothing on her mind except how good it felt to have her pussy stuffed.  
Aya's body shuddered, alarming her partner.  
"Aya-senpai?!" Kasumi exclaimed. The unrestrained girl leaned forward, changing the angle of her dick and stirring up Aaya's inside more. She was so sensitive.  
Aya's gag was hastily removed. Aya inhaled deeply, appreciating the extra freedom in her jaw.  
The all-important penis remained inside Aya's cunt. She never wanted to let it go, she wanted to live with her pussy full of Kasumi’s hard erection.  
"Aya-senpai are you ok?"  
"Keep going." Aya said simply. She was still blindfolded so she couldn't see Kasumi. "Keep it inside." Aya said.  
"My dick?" Kasumi asked.  
Aya nodded.  
"Ahh... hehe. I thought you were in trouble. You're just a pervert eh, Aya-chan?"  
Aya blushed and nodded.  
All throughout their talk and after Aya's gag returned, her pussy was still full of cock.

* * *

KasuYuki (futanari Yukina)

Yukina's naked cock stood tall in the air. Kasumi climbed on top of her senpai. She was already wet. Her bare pussy twitched in anticipation, as if the presence of cock was enough to get it excited.  
"Kasumi-chan," Yukina said.  
Kasumi looked up at her partner. "Yes Yukina-chan?"  
"Don't hold back for me sake." Yukina said. "approach this as you would enjoy guitar or anything else. The more passion you have, the better you'll be."  
Kasumi inhaled deeply through her nose. Yukina made it sound so easy.  
"You want me to get better quickly huh?" Kasumi said teasingly to her senpai.  
"I want you to show me some effort." Yukina said simply. "In singing, in guitar, and in sex, hard work is everything."  
Kasumi nodded. It was a cheesy line to say out loud, but very Yukina. Kasumi loved how sincere her partner was.  
Kasumi lowered herself onto Yukina. The hard rod spread her easily, it didn't take long for her pussy to engulf all the Yukina had to offer. She stopped to feel how full she was, loving the feeling of cock insides her pussy. Kasumi wasn’t about to slack while her senior was around though. Kasumi started moving herself up and down Yukina’s cock, letting it rub all along her insides. She began panting and moaning, making sure her partner could hear her pleasure.  
Kasumi watched Yukina. Her senpai's eyes were closed, silently enjoying Kasumi’s efforts. Kasumi smiled to herself, her senior was so lazy.  
As Kasumi fucked herself Yukina's hard shaft, Kasumi's sensitivity increased. Each stroke felt better than the last, and in no time, she fell into orgasm.  
Kasumi screamed as she had her first orgasm of the night.  
Then Kasumi tried to relax, not wanting to move while her pussy was sensitive. Yukina took this moment to thrust into her, causing Kasumi to yelp in surprise.  
"Is this all you can do?" Yukina asked, her eyes fierce even as a blush was present on her face.  
Kasumi smiled. "Nope!" She said as she started moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi is best girl btw


	6. Girls x M!reader - 5 fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some x M!Reader requests for lewdori. I never thought to write Sayo and Kaoru, so this was a little different for me  
> 1 - Misaki x M!Reader  
> 2 - Sayo x M!Reader (sex while gaming, cock warming)  
> 3 - Kaoru x M!Reader  
> 4 - Aya x M!Reader (cosplay, improvised light bondage)  
> All characters are above 18 and dating.  
> 5 - Moca x Ran x M!Reader (threesome)

Misaki x M!Reader

 

Misaki when never one for sweet talk. Flirting was never going to get you in her pants but ask her directly and she was usually down for some action.

So You were waiting in the bedroom for Misaki to be done with her shower. When she came out, dressed in nothing but a long white tower, you took a chance.

"Misaki-chan, wanna have some fun tonight?" You ask.

Misaki raised an eyebrow at you.

"You mean sex?" She asks back.

You nod. Her face clears in understanding.

"Mm, sure. Just let me dry my hair."

She disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back out, she had dropped the towel and replaced it with nothing. Standing in her nakedness, she scoffed at you.

"Why are you still dressed, idiot. You're the one who wanted to do it." She said.

She helps you out of your pants and starts licking as soon as your dick is out. She made long strokes along your member, making sure to linger on the head.

It didn't take much for you to get hard, and pretty quickly Misaki was in your lap, lining up your dick with her entrance.

"Alright (yn)-chan, I'm going." She said.

Though she tried not to show it, Misaki often seemed to have the most fun during sex. As Misaki dropped herself onto your cock, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. You quickly pierced her, filling up her pussy until she had taken all of your length.

Your hands found themselves on Misaki's hips. You began thrusting with them helping push your girlfriend deeper onto your cock, and Misaki reciprocated this. Together you pushed faster and faster, relishing the intensity. You were pleased to hear the girl moaning as you went in and out of her tight hole.

Pretty soon Misaki called out "I'm close! Oh god I'm close!"

The two of you came together. You relished the feeling of unloading directly into Misaki's pussy, as if its purpose was to hold your seed. Misaki screamed throughout her release, and only ended when you had both finished.

Still connected, the two of you fell. You wrapped your arms around Misaki, spooning her.

"So comfy..." Misaki muttered," but I guess that's my fault."

 

* * *

 

Sayo x M!Reader (sex while gaming, cock warming)

 

You find yourself, again, laying alone in bed at midnight. Feeling fed up, you head towards the study.

Unsurprisingly, your girlfriend Sayo was on the computer. She wasn't doing any important work though, she was simply grinding in an MMO you introduced her too.

"Hello (yn)-san." Sayo acknowledged without looking up from her screen.

"Hello night owl." You reply casually. "How goes the grind."

As Sayo begins ranting about her issues with the new expansion you ponder your choices. This MMO had done a lot to build up your relationship. It meant a lot to you both, but you worried about how late Sayo would stay playing it. You didn't want to try and stop her from playing, but what other option do you have?

You think of one idea that Sayo definitely wouldn't like.

"Sayo-chan, I heard about a new way to play that might be more fun."

"Throw your items."

"Don't backseat! You're lucky I agreed to this."

"You have 3 stacks of it! What are you doing with your bag space?"

"It's called farming. I wouldn't expect a rookie to understand."

You and Sayo were both sitting together watching the screen. You were enjoying live commentating over her session, but there was something else making the experience pleasurable.

Sayo was sitting bottomless in your lap, directly on your cock. Your hard member was effectively holding Sayo in place on the chair as she grinded away at basic enemies. You were completely inside of her, and even without movement it felt heavenly. Your hands were still at the edge of her shirt, but that could change very easily.

Every tiny movement Sayo made stimulated you both, and Sayo was a fidgety person. She would lean slightly forward, bump the dick inside her against her walls, and snap back into position. You could also tell from her mouse movements she was feeling it too.

"How is it?" You ask.

Sayo groaned. "I can't focus at all! I'm trying to play, but your dick is way too districting."

"Ahh, I can't help it. Your tight little pussy feels too good."

Sayo leaned back, adjusting her position onto you slightly.

"I'm sure. But please just enjoy it and let me focus."

You squeeze her waist. "You enjoy it too, Sayo-chan."

 

* * *

 

Kaoru x M!Reader

 

Kaoru was tall. Taller than you. This might give off the impression that sex was a one-sided affair, but sometimes that height worked against her.

You often found yourself fingering Kaoru while the girl was standing, and with her size it was easy to push your fingers deep into her hole. Sometimes you could make her cum completely with your fingers, just sliding into her pussy like a cock would. Today was not that kindof day

Kaoru, despite all her panting and blushing, was holding off an extraordinarily long time without cumming to your skilled fingering. Feeling like you weren't getting the results you wanted, you got your face in there. Even while your girlfriend was standing, you were easily able to pull your face up to pussy level and chomped down on her fanny. Kaoru's legs dipped dangerously at this. As your tongue explored the inner depths of the giant, Kaoru fought the pleasure to stay upright while moaning loadly.

"(yn)-chan! Fuck me (yn)-chan!" Kaoru called out.

You said Kaoru’s name into her nether region, her walls numbing the sound. Hopefully Kaoru understood you. As the pleasure built in her, Kaoru began rubbing her own clit. From several minutes of fingering she was clearly on edge, and now with two sources of stimulation she blew up.

Girl cum squirted onto your face, and you drank what you caught unashamed. To your pleasure Kaoru cried out your name in her moment of ecstasy.

Once she was done, you cleaned yourself and helped Kaoru put her clothes back on. It was only as you finished that Kaoru realized you hadn't cum. You didn't even get your dick wet.

"I insist we continue." Kaoru said to you. "How can I be so negligent as to not take care of my own man."

You laughed at Kaoru's sudden fancy talk.

"Don't worry." You replied. "Today, I wanted to take care of you."

 

* * *

 

Aya x M!Reader (cosplay, improvised light bondage)

 

Dating a cosplayer had some major benefits

A cute midriff, tiny pink shorts, and a low-cut top were not what you expected your girlfriend Maruyama Aya to be wearing when she said she would cosplay as Princess Peach. The Peach you knew would probably die of shame upon seeing this sexy cosplay, but you certainly weren't complaining.

"So... how do I look?" Aya asked.

You were speechless. Aya did have the colors of Mario's princess, but the extra skin on display made your girlfriend look tantalizing. Your growing boner yelled that you should grab Aya now and fuck her in the bedroom before the two of you head out to the convention.

Wordlessly, you do just that. Aya giggles as you lead her down the halls, clearly aware of her actions. Well, if this is what she wanted you didn't mind.

You strip quickly, freeing your modest cock from its bounds. Aya is quiet. She was a natural bottom during sex, and you loved to take advantage of it.

You grabbed both of Aya's hands and held them behind her back. Using them, you easily turn Aya so she was facing away from you. You shoved Aya tits down onto the bed, making sure her chest would be smooshed because you loved seeing her chest peek out to the sides of her body.

Pinning your girlfriend down, you peel down her sexy shorts and line up your cock with her entrance. You were pleased to find her wet.

It is easy slide your cock into her waiting hole and both of you make pleasurable noises upon Aya's penetration. Of course, you don't let up. Part of being a good top was being a little rough, and you had to live up to expectations.

In no time at all you are pounding Aya's pussy as hard as you can, appreciating the way her boobs and butt jiggle with each thrust. She wraps around you so nicely you can't help but go hard.

Your hands hold hers in place and the shorts effectively tie her legs together, so Aya is completely defenseless to resist you. Knowing this, you continue to slide in and out of her sexy body until orgasm takes you over.

As you slow down to dump your seed into Aya, you think about the next step. That Peach cosplay really got you in the mood, and you intended to fuck Aya so hard she would forget the convention.

 

* * *

 

Moca x Ran x M!Reader (threesome)

 

You liked to think of yourself as a decent guy. Certainly, you weren't the type to force sex into a conversation, but somehow a casual statement was eagerly accepted by both Moca and Ran. Due to you being the one to suggest the threesome, you found yourself paying for a love hotel.

Despite the weirdness of the situation, you were more than happy with the benefits. The two girls stripped quickly. Moca's skin seemed strangely soft and squishy, as if she hasn't been outside much and ate just the right amount of bread. On the other side, Ran's ass was out of this world. You had no idea how you didn't realize it before now.

The pair started working each other up. Hot kisses and gentle touches tuned you in to how hot lesbian sex could be. You jerked off in the corner, letting the lovely ladies have their fun.

Ran seemed to be wrestling with Moca as they kissed, forcing pushing and shoving to get the other girl in a more desirable position. At first you thought Moca let Ran do as she pleased, but while watching you realized Moca was also pulling at the other girl. Through intense kissing, the two rolled around the bed fighting for dominance.

They didn't intend to leave you out of it. The pair separated and ganged up to push you onto your back. Ran kissed you in a forceful, but surprisingly pleasurable manner.

You could feel Moca teasing the head of your cock with her tongue. You moaned and bucked your hips upward, wanting more. Moca reciprocated without her usual snide remarks, taking your member into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around your cock and began messaging your length. Why these girls used their mouths so much you didn't know, but you weren't complaining.

Somehow you buck Ran off of yourself and sit up, invigorated by the feeling of your cock in Moca's mouth. Looking down to see it was incredibly hot, and you found yourself motivated to push back against these girls. Grabbing Moca's head, your slide your meat in and out of her mouth as the silver haired girl sucked you off. The pressure inside you built quickly. You unloaded, pulling out to spray Moca's face and chest.

When you finished, you felt powerful. Two hot girls were naked in a bedroom with you, and you were ready to rock their worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Added in another one since Moca x Ran x M!Reader was requested


End file.
